In the prior art, a variety of organopolysiloxanes including dimethylpolysiloxane, epoxy group-containing polysiloxanes, and aminoalkyl group-containing polysiloxanes are widely used as a treating agent for imparting softness, smoothness and other desirable properties to various fibers and fibrous materials. Among others, aminoalkyl group-containing polysiloxanes are most often used since they can impart satisfactory softness to various fibers and fibrous materials. JP-B 48-1480, JP-B 54-43614, JP-B 57-43673, JP-A 60-185879, JP-A 60-185880, and JP-A 64-61576 disclose fiber or fabric treating agents comprising as an active ingredient organopolysiloxanes having aminoalkyl groups such as xe2x80x94C3H6NH2 and xe2x80x94C3H6NHC2H4NH2. These fiber or fabric treating agents are widely used because of softness improvement.
Recently, fluorochemical fiber or fabric treating agents are used for imparting water and oil repellency. Since the treated fabric is deteriorated in texture, it becomes customary to use silicone softeners in combination with fluorochemical water/oil repellents.
However, when the prior art dimethylpolysiloxanes, especially organopolysiloxanes having aminoalkyl groups such as xe2x80x94C3H6NH2 and xe2x80x94C3H6NHC2H4NH2 are used in combination with the fluorochemical water/oil repellents, they are incompatible, and water and oil repellency is rather exacerbated.
More particularly, an aminoalkyl group-containing organopolysiloxane of a polyether chain having a relatively low molecular weight is relatively compatible with the fluorochemical water/oil repellents, but adversely affects water repellency because of the hydrophilicity of polyether.
An attempt was made to introduce a fluorinated group into a silicone softener for imparting water and oil repellency while a variety of fluorinated organopolysiloxanes were proposed. For example, Japanese Patent No. 2,544,935 discloses a method of synthesizing a fluorinated organopolysiloxane by reacting an amino-modified silicone (e.g., modified with xe2x80x94C3H6NHC2H4NH2) with a methyl perfluoroakylcarboxylate. JP-A 5-86197 discloses a method of synthesizing a fluorinated organopolysiloxane by reacting an amino-modified silicone with a perfluoroalkylsulfonic amide. JP-A 8-109580 discloses a method of synthesizing a fluorinated organopolysiloxane by reacting an amino-modified silicone with methyl carboxylate-modified hexafluoropropylene oxide.
These fluorinated organopolysiloxanes, however, have the problem that they improve oil repellency, but not to a fully satisfactory extent, and need a long time of reaction upon their synthesis.
An object of the invention is to provide a fluorinated polysiloxane which is easy to synthesize, can impart both water and oil repellency when used alone as a silicone softener, and does not exacerbate water repellency when used in combination with a fluorochemical water/oil repellent. Another object is to provide a method for preparing the same. A further object is to provide a fiber or fabric treating agent composition comprising the same.
It has been found that a fluorinated polysiloxane containing a linkage or group in which a monovalent hydrocarbon group containing at least three fluorine atoms and an organoxy group are attached to a common silicon atom as represented by the formula (1) or (2) and at least one aminoalkyl group attached to a silicon atom in a molecule, is obtained by effecting alcohol-elimination reaction among a both end hydroxyl-blocked organopolysiloxane of the formula (5), a fluorinated triorganoxysilane of the formula (6), and an aminoalkyl group-containing organoxysilane of the formula (7), all the formulas being shown later. This fluorinated polysiloxane, when fibers are treated therewith, can impart both water and oil repellency to the fibers and maintain a better texture than conventional fluorochemical oil repellents, and is thus suitable as a fiber or fabric treating agent. It has also been found that the fluorinated polysiloxane is effective as a paint additive, releasing agent and lubricant.
In a first aspect, the invention provides a fluorinated polysiloxane comprising at least one unit of the following general formula (1) and containing at least one aminoalkyl group attached to a silicon atom in a molecule. 
In a second aspect, the invention provides a fluorinated polysiloxane having at least one terminal group of the following general formula (2) and containing at least one aminoalkyl group attached to a silicon atom in a molecule. 
In formulas (1) and (2), R1 is a substituted or unsubstituted monovalent hydrocarbon group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, R2 is a monovalent hydrocarbon group containing at least three fluorine atoms, R3 is an organoxy group represented by xe2x80x94OR1 wherein R1 is as defined above, and p is a positive number of from 2 to 200.
Illustrative examples of the monovalent hydrocarbon group represented by R1 include alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, octyl, decyl, dodecyl, tetradecyl, octadecyl, and eicosyl, alkenyl groups such as vinyl and allyl, aryl groups such as phenyl and tolyl, cycloalkyl groups such as cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl, and substituted ones of the foregoing groups in which some or all of the hydrogen atoms attached to carbon atoms are replaced by halogen atoms, such as chloromethyl, trifluoropropyl, and chlorophenyl. Of these, methyl, phenyl and/or trifluoropropyl account for at least 90 mol % of R1.
R2 is a monovalent hydrocarbon group containing at least three fluorine atoms, as exemplified by a group of the following general formula (3).
xe2x80x94CH2CH2CnF2n+1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3)
The letter n is a positive number of at least 3, preferably 3 to 10 and more preferably 5 to 8. If n is less than 3, satisfactory water repellency does not manifest. With n in excess of 10, water repellency is no longer enhanced and the organopolysiloxane becomes expensive. Illustrative examples of R2 are xe2x80x94CH2CH2C5F11, xe2x80x94CH2CH2C6F13, xe2x80x94CH2CH2C7F15, xe2x80x94CH2CH2C8F17, xe2x80x94CH2CH2C9F19, and xe2x80x94CH2CH2C10F21.
R3 is an organoxy group represented by xe2x80x94OR1 wherein R1 is as defined above, preferably an alkoxy group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms. Illustrative examples of R3 are methoxy, ethoxy and propoxy, with the methoxy being most preferred.
The letter p is a positive number of from 2 to 200, and preferably from 10 to 100.
The fluorinated polysiloxane contains at least one aminoalkyl group attached to a silicon atom. The aminoalkyl group is preferably represented by the following general formula (4):
xe2x80x94R4(NR5CH2CH2)aNR62xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4)
wherein R4 is a divalent hydrocarbon group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, R5 and R6 each are hydrogen or a monovalent hydrocarbon group of 1 to 8 carbon atoms, and xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d is equal to 0, 1 or 2.
The divalent hydrocarbon groups represented by R4 include alkylene groups. The monovalent hydrocarbon groups represented by R5 and R6 include alkyl groups, aryl groups such as phenyl, and alkenyl groups such as vinyl. Two R6 groups may be the same or different.
The aminoalkyl group is incorporated as the unit shown below. 
Herein, R0 is an aminoalkyl group such as a group of formula (4); R1 is as defined above; and q is such a number that the aminoalkyl group may account for 0.2 to 10 mol % based on the entire silicon atoms.
It is requisite that at least one alkylamino group be included in the molecule although it is preferred that the aminoalkyl group account for 0.2 mol % to 10 mol % and especially 0.5 mol % to 5.5 mol %, based on the entire silicon atoms. If the aminoalkyl group content is less than 0.2 mol%, full reaction may not take place between a fluorinated triorganoxysilane and a both end hydroxyl-blocked organopolysiloxane. An aminoalkyl group content of more than 10 mol % may cause yellowing of treated fibers.
The fluorinated polysiloxane containing at least one unit of formula (1) may have any desired terminal group. Exemplary terminal groups are dialkylhydroxysilyl, trialkylsilyl, alkyldialkoxysilyl, dialkylalkoxysilyl and groups of formula (2). Of these, dialkylhydroxysilyl, trialkylsilyl and alkyldialkoxysilyl groups are preferred for stability.
Illustrative, non-limiting, examples of the fluorinated polysiloxane are given below. 
The invention also provides a method for preparing the fluorinated polysiloxane. The method involves the step of effecting alcohol-elimination reaction among (A) a both end hydroxyl-blocked organopolysiloxane of the following general formula (5), (B) a fluorinated triorganoxysilane of the following general formula (6), and (C) an aminoalkyl group-containing organoxysilane of the following general formula (7). xe2x80x83R1bR33xe2x88x92bR0Sixe2x80x83xe2x80x83(7)
In formulas (5), (6) and (7), R1, R2, R3 and p are as defined above, R0 is an aminoalkyl group such as a group of the formula (4), and b is equal to 0 or 1.
In formula (5), p is a positive number of 2 to 200 as mentioned above. If p is less than 2, the silanol becomes unstable, allowing condensation reaction to take place parallel to the reaction with components (B) and (C), resulting in cyclic by-products. If p is more than 200, the content of fluorinated group becomes lower, leading to inferior of oil repellency. For this reason, p is a positive number of 2xe2x89xa6pxe2x89xa6200, and preferably 10xe2x89xa6pxe2x89xa6100. R1 is as defined above, and preferably at least 90 mol % of R1 is methyl, phenyl and/or trifluoropropyl. Illustrative examples of the organopolysiloxane of formula (5) are given below. 
In formula (6), R2 and R3 are as defined in formula (1). R2 is preferably of the general formula (3), with xe2x80x94CH2CH2C8F17 being most preferred for ease of synthesis. R3 is most preferably methoxy, which allows for quick progress of alcohol-elimination reaction. The following is the most preferred example of the fluorinated triorganoxysilane of formula (6).
(CH3O)3Sixe2x80x94CH2CH2C8F17
Component (C) not only acts as an alcohol-eliminating catalyst for components (A) and (B), but is also incorporated in the fluorinated polysiloxane wherein it imparts softness. Illustrative examples of the aminosilane are given below.
(CH3O)3SiCH2CH2CH2NH2 
(CH3O)3SiCH2CH2CH2NHCH2CH2NH2 
(CH3O)3SiCH2CH2CH2NHCH2CH2NHCH2CH2NH2
The preferred conditions for reaction among components (A), (B) and (C) include a temperature of about 50 to 180xc2x0 C and a time of about 3 to 20 hours although they vary depending on the reactivity of silanol (A), the reactivity of alkoxy group in (B), and the type of aminosilane (C). By effecting reaction under such conditions, a fluorinated polysiloxane containing units of formula (1) or (2) is readily obtained. In order that efficient reaction proceed, reaction is preferably effected while removing the alcohol from the system.
Reaction is generally carried out in the absence of a solvent. If component (A) is viscous, a polar solvent such as acetone or methyl ethyl ketone is conveniently used for the reaction. If alcohol-elimination reaction of component (B) is slow, an amine such as ethylene diamine or an alkali catalyst such as sodium hydroxide may be used.
Components (B) and (A) are preferably used in such amounts that the molar ratio of (B)/(A) may range from 0.5/1 to 2.0/1. If (B)/(A) is less than 0.5, a more amount of the polysiloxane which has not been converted to a fluorinated polysiloxane is left. If (B)/(A) is greater than 2, a more amount of the fluorinated alkoxysilane is left.
In addition to the above conditions, the fluorinated polysiloxane should preferably have a fluorine content of at least 5% by weight, more preferably 5 to 50% by weight, and most preferably 15 to 35% by weight. With a fluorine content of less than 5% by weight, the desired water repellent effect may not develop.
Component (C) should contain at least one aminoalkyl group in the molecule. It is preferred that the aminoalkyl group account for 0.2 mol % to 10 mol % and especially 0.5 mol % to 5.5 mol %, based on the entire silicon atoms. If the aminoalkyl group content is less than 0.2 mol %, full reaction may not take place between a fluorinated triorganoxysilane and a both end hydroxyl-blocked organopolysiloxane. An aminoalkyl group content of more than 10 mol % may cause yellowing of treated fibers.
It is a common practice in the art to modify amino group-containing polysiloxanes by reacting with organic acids, inorganic acids or epoxy compounds. If desired, the fluorinated polysiloxane of the invention is modified at aminoalkyl groups with organic acids, inorganic acids or epoxy compounds. Exemplary organic acids are formic acid, acetic acid, acetic anhydride and propanoic acid, with acetic acid and acetic anhydride being preferred. Exemplary inorganic acids are hydrochloric acid and phosphoric acid. Where an epoxy compound is used for modification, its amount should not compromise water repellency. Exemplary epoxy compounds are glycidol and those of the following general formula (8): 
wherein R7 is hydrogen or a monovalent hydrocarbon group such as an alkyl group of 1 to 8 carbon atoms, and n is a positive number of 0 to 10. R7 is preferably hydrogen or butyl.
The fiber or fabric treating agent composition comprising as a main component the fluorinated polysiloxane according to the invention is typically prepared by dissolving the polysiloxane in organic solvents such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone, and Freon(copyright); or as emulsions using nonionic, anionic, cationic or ampholytic surfactants. Although the emulsifiers used herein are not critical, exemplary nonionic surfactants include ethoxylated higher alcohols, ethoxylated alkyl phenols, polyhydric alcohol fatty acid esters, ethoxylated polyhydric alcohol fatty acid esters, ethoxylated fatty acids, ethoxylated fatty acid amides, sorbitol, sorbitan fatty acid esters, ethoxylated sorbitan fatty acid esters, and sucrose fatty acid esters, with their HLB being preferably in the range of 5 to 20, especially 10 to 16. Exemplary anionic emulsifiers include higher alcohol sulfate ester salts, alkyl phenyl ether sulfate ester salts, alkylbenzenesulfonate salts, higher alcohol phosphate ester salts, ethoxylated higher alcohol sulfate ester salts, ethoxylated alkyl phenyl ether sulfate ester salts, and ethoxylated higher alcohol phosphate salts. Exemplary cationic emulsifiers include alkyltrimethylammonium chlorides, alkylamine hydrochlorides, coconut amine acetate, alkylamine acetates, and alkylbenzenedimethylammonium chlorides. Exemplary ampholytic surfactants include N-acylamidopropyl-N,N-dimethylammoniobetaines and N-acylamidopropyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-Nxe2x80x2-xcex2-hydroxypropylammonio-betaines. An appropriate amount of the emulsifier or surfactant used is about 5 to 50 parts, more preferably about 10 to 30 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the fluorinated polysiloxane. Upon emulsification, water is preferably used in such an amount as to give a fluorinated polysiloxane concentration of about 10 to 80% by weight, especially about 20 to 60% by weight.
The emulsion may be prepared by prior art well-known methods. For example, the fluorinated polysiloxane is mixed with a surfactant and emulsified in water by means of an emulsifying machine such as a homomixer, homogenizer, colloid mill, line mixer, Universal Mixer(copyright), Ultra Mixer(copyright), Planetary Mixer(copyright), Combi Mix(copyright) or three-roll mixer.
In the fiber or fabric treating agent composition, additives may be added insofar as they do not compromise the benefits of the invention. Suitable additives are anti-creasing agents, flame retardants, antistatic agents antioxidants, preservatives, and anti-rusting agents.
A variety of fibers and fibrous materials can be treated with the inventive fiber or fabric treating agent composition, for example, by adjusting the emulsion of the composition to a suitable concentration, and applying the emulsion to fibers as by dipping, spraying or roll coating. The amount of the composition applied to fibers is not critical and varies with the type of fibers. As a general rule, an appropriate coating weight of the fluorinated polysiloxane is about 0.01 to 10% by weight based on the weight of fibers. The coated fibers are then dried by hot air blowing or in a heating furnace. The drying conditions include about 100 to 150xc2x0 C. and about 2 to 5 minutes though they vary with the type of fibers.
Any desired type of fiber or fibrous material can be treated with the inventive fiber or fabric treating agent composition. The composition is effectively applicable to either natural fibers such as cotton, silk, hemp, wool, Angora and mohair, or synthetic fibers such as polyester, nylon, acrylic and spandex. Also the form and shape of fiber or fibrous material are not critical. Not only raw material forms such as staples, filaments, tows and threads, but also a variety of worked products including woven fabric, knitted fabric, wadding, and non-woven fabric can be treated with the inventive fiber or fabric treating agent composition.
There has been described a fluorinated polysiloxane which when fibers are treated therewith, imparts water and oil repellency to the fibers while maintaining a better texture than conventional fluorochemical oil repellents. It is useful in formulating a fiber or fabric treating agent composition.